Trouble in Space and Deep Water's
by Septic-Sara
Summary: Lance, a merman, meets team Voltron. What will happen when he is captured by one of their enemies and injected with a serum? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

* **Here is a new story! Woohoo!**

 ***Wanted to make a new one, so there's something new!**

 ***Enjoy!**

Keith Kogan is a Palatin of the Voltron team. There are five other members: Shiro, Black Palatin; Hunk, Yellow Palatin; Pidge, Green Palatin; Allura, Alton Alien Princess; Coran, Royal Guard of Princess Allura; and Keith, Red Palatin. Coran and Allura are the last of their kind, the Alton race. Keith and Pidge are Galra's, but can shift to look like humans, and Shiro and Hunk are the same alien race, with cannot be named, and them too can also shift to look like a human.

The team was on Earth one day for a pit stop. Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge, in their human forms, were going around the closest town and buying food for the team, Coran and Allura were cleaning on the ship. Keith, however, was doing nothing. He was just sitting on the rocks at a beach, only a few yards away from the team's ship. Keith, just sitting on the rocks, swinging his feet up and down, hitting the water with.

A few feet away from the rock Keith was sitting on, there was someone hiding behind one of the rocks in the water. The "someone" was a male, with a surprised look on his face. The mal wasn't a human, he was the "mythical creature". The boy was a merman, he has a light blue tail, brown hair and tannish skin. The male was just watching Keith from behind the rock.

Keith felt like someone was watching him, so he looked from left to right. When he looked around a second time, Keith noticed the male in the water. "Huh? Wh- Hey, you!" Keith said, standing up into the water. The male, the merman, was startled by the yell and dived into the water, hiding. Keith, covering his face from the splash of water, walked further into the water. The male was peeking out from the water, only a few feet from Keith again. "Hey, come back. I'm sorry I yelled, I'm not going to hurt you."

Keith stood in the knee high water for a good half hour. He was waiting for the male to come back, but seeing that he wasn't, Keith started to walk back to his rock. Right before Keith could sit back down, he heard movement in the water, so he looked up into the direction of the sound. A few feet in front of him, he saw the male lying in the water, his tail fin showing. ' _He looks nervous..'_ Keith thought. Then he walked up to him, crouching down in front of the boy. The male backed up slightly.

Keith held a hand out. "Hey, hey. C'mon, don't be scared. You're safe." After he said that, the male grabbed Keith's hand, shaking. Keith smiled,nicely and picked him up bridal style, because of the tail, of course. Keith walked them over to sit on the rocks. They sat in silence, until Keith broke it. "So, I've never seen anyth-one like you. What are you?" The male looked at Keith, not saying a word. "Can you understand what I'm saying?" Keith asked. The male nodded, indicating that he could understand him. "Can you speak?" The male shook his head no. Keith looked off to the side before asking something else. "Well.. can you write?" The male glanced up at Keith, nodding slightly. Keith smiled. ' _Alright then, let's see what we can do here for communication..'_

Keith then cleared some rocks beside them, making sure they could see the sand. "My name is Keith. Can you write your name out in the sand?" The male stayed still for a moment, but nodded. He the spelled out the name 'Lance'. Keith smiled. "That's a nice name. So, you have a tail. What are you?" Lance cleared the sand off then spelled out 'Merman'. "That's cool. I'm apart of the Alien Galra Race. In space. That's where I'm from." Lance laughed slightly, giving off of what his voice sounded like. Keith, hearing Lance's voice, smiled and laughed along. Keith was thinking, ' _At least he has a voice, Maybe I can teach him to speak'_

Keith and Lance were talking, with the exception of Lance, writing in the sand, for a few hours. "So, I was thinking of teaching you how to speak. How does that sound?" Keith asked the boy. Lance then smiled, writing 'yes' in the sand. Keith nodded. "Then I'll teach you how to. It's easy, let's start off with the basics, a greeting. So, it goes like this." Keith cleared his throat. "First way you can greet someone is by saying 'Hello'. Now, you try saying it. 'Hello'."

Lance opened his mouth to say the word, but was startled by a loud yell. "Keith, where are you? We're fixing to leave! Hurry up!" That was Shiro. The leader of the Voltron team. He shouted that out towards the rock Keith and Lance were at, which made Lance jump into the water in shock.

Keith went into the water and crouched beside Lance. "Hey, no need to be scared. That's just one of my teammates. His name is Shiro." Lance looked at Keith, nodding in response. Shiro came up at the rocks in front of them. "Ah, Keith, there you are. Come on, we're about to leave-" Shiro stopped, seeing that Keith was talking to someone. "Hey, you make a fish your friend or have you lost it?" Shiro saying that, Keith turned around, sitting in the water, moving out of the way for him to see Lance.

Shiro then smiled and jumped into the water, going over to them. Lance flinched and moved onto Keith's lap, using his arms, thinking Keith would protect him from the big man. Keith looked down to Lance, putting an arm over his back. Shiro, seeing that Lance was scared, started to walk carefully over to them and crouched down. Shiro, in his real form, looked at Lance and then to Keith.

"Who's this?" Shiro asked, Keith responding shortly after. "Lance. Just met him. He's a.."merman"? Yeah, that's what he said. Well, not exactly. He can't speak, but he can write. I was going to teach him how to speak, until you scared him with your yelling." Keith then glared at Shiro. "Ah, yeah, sorry about that. I didn't know 'Lance' was here."

Shiro looked to Lance and smiled. "Hi, I'm Shiro. Didn't mean to scare you, I didn't know you were here." Shiro then lifted his hand and ruffled Lance's hair, making Lance smile. Keith then laughed. "This happened to me. He's been around me longer than you, so he's used to me and he likes me." Keith rubbed Lance's back, making him look up at him. "Lance, would you like to get to know Shiro?" Keith asked him. Lance looked to Shiro then to Keith, and back to Shiro. Lance then nodded and Shiro and Keith smiled. "Good to know that I can get a chance."

Shiro got up and said to Keith, "I'll see if I can get Allura to let /him be on the ship for you, so he can get used to everyone. Sound good, Lance?" Lance nodded, but got off of Keith's lap, swimming out into the water. "He'll be back, don't worry." Keith said, looking at Shiro. Shiro nodded and walked to the ship.

Half an hour passed, Shiro coming back to the water where Keith was. "Okay, Allura said that we can bring him. Does he need water?"

"I don't think so, he breathes just fine with air." Keith answered. Shiro nodded, looking out to where Lance swam to. "Speaking of him, where is he?" Shiro asked. Keith looked back to where Shiro was looking. "I don't know, he should be back by now-"

Right when Keith said that, he saw Lance come up out of the water. Keith stood up and walked over to him, eventually swimming his way. "There you are, Lance. What did you bring back?" When Keith got to Lance, he saw that the water was red around him. Lance, swimming up to him slowly, had shell necklaces around his neck. There were seven of them. One was a certain colour. There were red, yellowish orange, green, pink, purple, black and blue.

' _Those are the colours of our team.'_ Keith was thinking, and he was right. Hunk's uniform was yellowish orange, Pidge's was green, Allura was a princess so she wore pink, Coran wore purple, most of the time, Shiro's was black, Keith's was red, and there was one Paladin left which was blue. No one was that. Not yet, at least.

Lance slowly swam over to Keith. "Hey, what happened?" Keith grabbed Lance by the waist, pulling him into shallow waters. Lance was making out a shark fin with his hands and then made his hands look like they were teeth, moving them together. Lance then lifted his tail, showing a bite mark from the shark.

Keith and Shiro, not from planet Earth, don't know what a shark is, but they both get bandages and wraps Lance's tail with them. "There. Now you're okay. We'll just have to change them in a little while so it doesn't get infected." Shiro nodded, picking Lance up bridal style, because of the tail. Keith shot up, looking at Shiro. "Hey, I carry him. No one else. Got it?" Keith changed into his Galra form after that. Shiro sighed, handing over Lance, who Keith took gladly. "Sure, okay. Let's go then. Allura's waiting."

They got out of the water, climbing the rocks and walking to the ship. Allura was the first to bump into. "Aww he's so cute! What's his name?" Allura asked, smiling and messing with Lance's hair. Keith laughed slightly. "His name is Lance."

Lance was smiling and he took off the pink shell necklace, putting it around Allura's neck. Allura smiled and thanked him, going back to cleaning that front of the ship. They ran into everyone else, Lance giving them they're colour shell that they are associated with. Lance gave Keith and Shiro their shell necklaces, Keith getting red and Shiro getting black.

It was close to going to bed and they had already left Earth a few hours ago. Keith and Lance were in Keith's room, Lance learning to speak. "Okay, you know how to say most of all of the words that we all speak. I want you to try and speak a sentence. Go. Do your best." Keith said to Lance, Lance nodding and attempting to speak a sentence.

"I..I am..L-Lan-Lance, and I am a..part of..a group..call-called..V-Vol..Voltron..? I..all..already..love every..one." Lance smiled and said everything together. "I am..Lance, and I am apart of a group called..Voltron. I already love..everyone!" Lance laughed and Keith smiled, hugging Lance tightly. "You did it! Now you just have to practice!" Lance nuzzled his face against Keith's neck. "Yeah, teach me more!" Keith then smirked slightly, rubbing Lance's back slowly. "Don't worry, I'll teach you more than words soon," Lance laughed.

Shiro came by Keith's room. "Alright, it's time for bed. Is Lance sleeping in here with you? We have an extra room for him if he wants." Shiro asked stepping into the doorway. Keith shook his head. "No, he'll sleep with me tonight." Lance nodded, agreeing with Keith, Shiro smiling in response. "Okay then. Sleep well." Shiro then left and Keith put one of his shirts on Lance, both of them falling asleep under the covers. "Good night, Lance.."

 ***Well, there's the new story!**

 ***Chapter 2 will be out a little bit after I get chapter 3 out of "Where's Lance..? What happened to him..?" in a couple of days, or more.**

 ***Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**

 ***See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Welcome back to this fanfic!**

 ***Wanna know what happens? Keep reading!**

 ***This is chapter 2! Sorry for the looooooong wait!**

It was the morning. Keith was awake, Lance still beside him sleeping with his tail moving slightly still. Keith, smiling, carefully got out of the bed and covered Lance's tail with the blanket since the shirt he was wearing was a heavy sweater. Keith then opened his door carefully and quietly to not wake Lance up, heading to the lounge with the others.

Hunk noticed him, as did the others, but Hunk got up and ran up to Keth, grabbing his shoulders. "Keith, where's Lance at? I wanna see him!" Hunk was shaking Keith, who was groaning and rubbing his head when he stopped. "Ugh..Not now Hunk, he's still sleeping." That said, Hunk let Keith go and went to sit back down on the sofa.

Shiro walked up to Keith, in his real form, as was everyone else. "Keith, you should wake him up and bring him out here. The others need to get to know him better and we have to change his bandages as well." After Shiro said that, Keith sighed and muttered a ' _fine'_ as he walked back down the hall and to his room.

He walked in and saw that Lance was already sitting up in the bed. Lance looked over to Keith when the door opened and smiled, as did Keith who was walking to him. Keith then picked him up bridal style, Lance wrapping his arms around his neck gently and swishing his tail. Keith laughed slightly. "C'mon, everyone wants to get to know you." That said, he walked out of the room and down the hall to the lounge.

When Keith appeared in the doorway, Hunk immediately got up and practically ran over to them, taking Lance's hand and shaking it. "Hi! We all didn't introduce ourselves completely yesterday, but my name's Hunk! Thank you for the shell necklace yesterday, it's my favourite colour too!" Hunk said, excitedly.

Hunk then went over to the sofa, patting in the space beside him for Keith to sit Lance down. Keith chuckled softly and went over to the spot, setting Lance down, then sitting beside him just incase he gets nervous.

They all talked together, everyone else getting to know Lance other than Keith and Shiro. Lance was speaking pretty well, almost fluently. When they all finished, it was around dinner time and they were all at the castle by then, sitting in the dining room with their dinner in front of them. They all ate, except for Lance, who was nervous to try it.

Keith looked over at him and smiled. "C'mon, it's good. Try it." Lance, hearing Keith say that, nodded and picked his spoon up and ate some. To his surprise, it was actually really good, so Lance kept eating. The day ended after the paladins trained for a while and they all said their goodnights, going to their rooms. Keith, not wanting to leave Lance alone by himself, still shared his room with him.

It's been a few months and Lance is speaking perfectly. Keith still sat beside him if he needed any help with anything, Lance and Hunk became great friends. Shiro tried to seduce Lance a few times, but Keith stopped him from doing so. Allura, Coran and Pidge are all friends with him as well, but not as good friends as him and Hunk.

The month before, Lotor showed up at the castle and greeted the team, saying he didn't want to fight, but wanted to form an alliance. The team was confused, but trusted Lotor enough to accept his offer and allowed him to enter the castle.

"Thank you. It feels nice to not fight with you for once." Lotor said, entering through the doors. Shiro and Keith we're watching him, not trusting him fully, but they trusted him enough. Lotor walked into the lounge, where he spotted Lance. He stopped and stared at the merman for a minute, then made his way over to the blue one, sitting beside him and holding his hand out.

"I don't believe I've seen you before. I am Prince Lotor. Pleasure." Lotor told Lance, who was slightly nervous to speak to him. But he did, eventually, shake the Prince's hand and smiled. "The name's Lance. Not from here."

"I can believe that." Lotor still had his eyes on the boy, looking him up and down. "You have..such beautiful eyes..and a beautiful shade of blue for your tail, that very well matches your eyes..I might just fall here and now for you." Lotor declared, looking straight into Lance's eyes and stroking his tail slightly.

Lance's face was bright red, not knowing what he was doing. After a minute of silence, Lotor spoke again. "If you would like, I can introduce you to my team. Take you to my castle, try some of the food there. Talk and get to know each other. Just for a few day's, hm?" Lotor offered him, trying to be nice. Lance didn't know what to say, he just thought for a moment.

Right before Lance was about to reply to Lotor's offer, Shiro and Keith walked in, Shiro going behind Lotor and Keith sitting on the other side of Lance. "Well, Lotor, what exactly are you trying to do here, huh? Take my blue away?" Keith said, pulling Lance away from the Galra Prince.

Lotor narrowed his eyes, closed them then let out a sigh. He then stood up and looked between Shiro and Keith, then stopped his eyes on Lance. "Well, since we are allies now, I just wanted to offer Lance here a few days to get to know me and my team. May he, if you do not mind?"

Shiro and Keith looked at each other, then they both looked to lotor. Shiro then nodded, confirming his agreement to Lotor's offer. "Well, you are right. Lance can stay with you for the weekend. If that is what he would like?" Shiro stated, turning to look at Lance, who was waiting to speak. Lance looked to Keith, who didn't like what was being offered at all. Keith looked to Lance and sighed. "Fine, I'll be willing to..part from you for a while. Even though I hate the thought of doing that.." Keith said, mumbling the last sentence under his breath. Shiro let out a small laugh, getting the attention of the mullet hair boy. Lotor then clasped his hands together, smiling. Just imagine the sparkles and pink background behind him as any anime would do.

The three of them were awaiting Lance's answer, which is what he was about to say. Lance opened his mouth to speak. 'Well, if it would make the Pince happy, I would like to know our allies so they aren't just tricking us." Lance said his answer. Shiro nodded, meaning he respected the boys choice. Lotor let out a small chuckle in response. "Wonderful choice, gorgeous. I'll be sure to return you here at the end of the weekend."

Shiro and Lotor stepped aside to talk, while Keith kept a hold of Lance, who was looking at him, knowing something was wrong. Keith, gripping the boy tightly, had a slightly angry expression on his face. "Okay, Lance. Listen carefully. I don't trust Lotor all that much, so you should watch out for what might happen. Call me on the control screen and me and Shiro will be there on the screen to check up on you. Got it?" Keith said to Lance, sternly.

Lance nodded in reply, giving Keith a hug before he would leave. Keith then returned the hug, not seeming to want to let go of the boy. After Shiro and Lotor talked out the arrangements for Lance visit with the Prince, both of them, along with Keith, walked to the front of the castle. "Keith, I can take Lance from here." Lotor said, reaching his arms out to take the boy from him. Keith resisted for a moment, but gave in and transferred Lance to the prince's arms.

When Lotor was on his ship, he set Lance in a seat and strapped him in. He then went to talk to Shiro and Keith again before his departure. "Well, I will return him in three days. Don't worry your little head, young Galra. He is in trusted hands." Lotor said, facing Keith, who had a sour look on his face as a reply. Shiro shook his head and smiled to Lotor. "I'm sure Lance is in trusted hands. Just bring him back here on time. And no delaying." Shiro said, receiving a nod from the Prince. "You will certainly have him back." After he said that, Keith let out a growl and a simple reply. "You'd better, or I'll have your head, understand?" Keith said, getting a slight laugh from Lotor. "Of course, young one."

After the exchanged their goodbyes, Lotor closed the doors to the ship and started off. Keith and Shiro were still standing there, Keith still angry. "I don't trust that guy."

 ***Sorry I'm late with this!**

 ***School and everything Thanksgiving!**

 ***Anywho, I hope everyone had a great holiday break and stuffed themselves full with food and desserts!**

 ***I also hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if ya did, follow and get updates on each chapter!**

 ***The second chapter of "I Regret My Choice" will be out soon, since I don't have all that much work to do for school anymore and I don't have to do anything big for a while**

 ***I also had writer's-block and it sucks!**

 ***Have a great morning/evening/night!**


End file.
